In topiary work, especially in rock gardens and the like, cuttings from the plant being trimmed or shaped fall into crevasses in the rocks and are hard to remove.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a horticultural aid to permit trimmings from plants to be caught and removed easily.
Another object is to provide such a device that is light, simple, and easy to use.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.